1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor optical device and a method of fabricating a semiconductor laser.
2. Related Background Art
Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H03-112185) discloses a semiconductor laser of a mesa structure. The mesa structure is formed on an InP substrate in the following manner. An InP lower cladding layer, an InGaAsP active layer, an InP upper cladding layer, and an InGaAs capping layer are grown thereon and these semiconductor layers are etched by use of a stripe mask. A burying semiconductor region is grown on the side of the mesa structure and the substrate. Alternatively, an AlGaInAs active layer may be used instead of the InGaAsP active layer.